


Sherwood's Heart

by TrudyW



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrudyW/pseuds/TrudyW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three men coming together in the heart of Sherwood Forest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherwood's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot I wrote a few years ago, one day I may get around to writing a sequel for it.

Sherwood's Heart

Slowly he crept through the trees, cautiously making his way to the edge of the forest to a point where he had a clear view of the house ahead. Scanning the clearing between him and the manor house very carefully he finally seemed satisfied that there were no guards on this side of the building. Turning now he scanned the trees behind just as carefully making sure he had not been followed.

Another quick look around and he moved out of the shelter and across the moonlit clearing. Moving swiftly and silently he was soon pressed against the wall beside the back door. Pausing for a moment to ensure his presence remained undetected before reaching out slowly to try the door handle. His soft sigh of relief as the door opened was the only sign of the tension coursing through his body, leaving every nerve ending tingling as he quickly slipped through the door and into the dark hallway beyond.

He listened to the sounds of the house around him, smiling softly as he confirmed that the household was asleep. As his eyes began to adjust to the dim light filtering through to the hallway he began to move forward, one hand lightly brushing the wall as he used the contact to keep his bearings. Feeling a break in the surface of the wall he reached around the corner to check that he had reached the foot of the staircase. Thinking back to his days as a wild and carefree youth, sneaking down the back stairs to slip off to the village and see his friends. He furrowed his brow struggling to remember which steps were sound and which creaked, hoping none of the others had deteriorated in the intervening years.

Moving carefully upwards he kept to the sides as much as possible, avoiding the squeaky seventh and ninth steps entirely he made it to the upper floor undetected. Moving more surely now, he took the few steps to the door of the master bed chamber. Opening it he slipped quietly inside securing it behind him.

Having reached his goal he took a moment to look around the once familiar room. A flickering candle stood on a small table beside the bed casting its light over the faces of the two sleeping entwined in each others arms in the centre of the bed.

Laying aside his bow he took a step closer to the bed. Next he drew his hunting knife from its sheath, but some sound of steel moving against leather must have reached the ears of the dark haired man on the bed. Instantly alert he propped himself on one elbow, his other arm tightening protectively about the form still sleeping peacefully. His gaze immediately focused on the figure standing in his bedchamber he strained to pierce the shadows covering the intruders face.

The intruder stepped forward, into the light of the bedside candle and reached out, laying the hunting knife beside the candle before pushing off his hood.

"Robin!" gasped Guy from the bed. "What are you doing here?" He asked, keeping his voice low so as not to wake his sleeping companion.

"I heard about what happened today with the capture of the Night Watchman. I needed to come here, to make sure everybody was alright. Seems I needn’t have worried." Robin kept his voice low but his hurt was audible in every word. His gaze flickered once more to the face of his faithless lover before he turned to leave.

"Robin, don't go," Robin paused hearing the desperation in Guy's voice "Please, nothing happened, it was just comfort. Stay, let me explain." His voice soft in the darkened room, Guy shifted up, supporting himself on his elbow, careful not to wake the sleeper as he called out to Robin.

Robin stood, face still turned away, tears welling as he willed them not to fall. Guy remained silent, giving him time to compose himself. Finally Robin turned back, "Alright, explain" the two words falling harshly into the darkness.

Guy looked down for a moment, gathering his thoughts before starting to speak. Haltingly he began to recount the events of the day, his anger and feelings of betrayal at finding that Marion was the NightWatchman. Then later his remorse as he realised he had sentenced her to death. He described how he had desperately tried to find a plan to save her life and his shock as he saw the NightWatchman escaping across the rooftops as Marion was led into the courtyard to the gallows.

"I ran after him and was alone when I caught up to him, then he took off the mask and I realised what Allan had done to save her. I helped him to hide the costume and took the wrath of the Sheriff when I had to confess that we had allowed the NightWatchman to escape." Guy paused in his recital taking a moment to remember what had happened next. "After the uproar in the castle had died down we came back here, I called Allan to my room to thank him for what he had done, he was shaking and when I shook his hand in gratitude for saving Marion from the results of my folly his skin was so cold. I've seen the same reaction before when people have suffered a great shock, he needed to be warm so I stripped off his outer clothes and got him into the bed, I crawled in with him to help to get him warm, but that's all that happened, I swear. I held him until he fell asleep, nothing more." Here Guy faltered in his re-telling of the days events, looking down he gently brushed a hand over the soft hair of the man asleep in his arms. "I love you Robin, please don't leave me."

Robin moved forward and sat gingerly on the edge of the bed, reaching out he entwined his fingers with those of Guys outstretched hand. "Yes, I know you love me, and you know I love you, but you also have feelings for Allan and well, I don't know what I'm feeling right now."

Guy seemed about to speak when suddenly both men froze as the slumbering man between them stirred, as if the tension in the room had communicated itself to him even in his sleep. Slowly his eyelids flickered open and blue eyes, still hazy from sleep gradually focused on the rough cotton vest covering the decidedly male chest he was snuggled up to. Suddenly awareness dawned and his gaze cleared as he realised what he was seeing, shifting back slightly he looked up into the face above him. "Guy!" Allen tried to scramble backwards only to hit an obstruction. Turning his head he realised there was another person sat behind him. Beginning to panic now he looked up again to see who the second man was "Robin!" 

Looking wildly around, wondering if he was still asleep and this some strange dream his eyes fell upon the two men’s hands, fingers entwined across his body as he shifted up to lean against the headboard . 

"You're together!" Blurted Allan, clapping his hand over his mouth as he realised what he had said.

"It's OK" laughed Robin "We are together" 

"How long?" asked Allan, eyes darting between the two men bracketing him on the bed.

"About six months." Guy answered the question, still watching the younger man intently as if afraid he would bolt from the bed.

"You don't have a problem with that do you?" Robin's voice sounded concerned and he looked anxious as he awaited an answer.

"Which part, two men in love, or you two men in love?" Allan continued without waiting for a response. "Actually, it doesn't matter. No I don't have any problem with it." "It would be pretty hypocritical if I did." he added under his breath but not quite quiet enough to avoid being heard by the other two men.

"What do you mean by that?" Robin got the question out first. "Why would it be hypocritical?" Just as quickly he answered his own question "You like men." Allan dropped his gaze, unable to bear to see the pity in Robin's eyes. But as Robin reached out to tilt his chin up so he could again meet his gaze the only expression Allan could see in his eyes was wonder, "You love me? Us?"

Allan pulled away from Robin's grasp and averted his head as he muttered "yes" having started to speak the floodgates opened and Allen rushed on before the others could interrupt him. "I didn't mean for it to happen, honest, it was just, you know, living in the forest in such close quarters, I began to fall in love with you Robin. I tried to hide it, I mean, I knew you were in love with Marion and it just got so hard so I left and joined Guy in the castle. Then I realised that I was falling for Guy and I knew he would never love me. He was in love with Marion too. Aren't either of you in love with Marion?" The last was asked in an almost plaintive wail.

The two men exchanged a look, deciding who should answer first. Finally Robin spoke, "I do love Marion, but as a sister, she's too headstrong, God can you imagine being married to her, a man couldn't be master in his own home with a wife like that."

"I tried to love her." Guy spoke haltingly, groping for the right words. "All my life I've been told it's my duty to marry a suitable girl and raise a horde of sons, but as soon as I hit puberty I knew that it wasn't going to happen like that, not naturally anyway. Girls just didn't inspire those kinds of feelings in me. Not the kind I get just from thinking about Robin, or you Allan." Guy’s voice dropped as he spoke so that the last three words were little more than a whisper.

"Me!" Allan's whole being was filled with wonder as he looked up to Guy's face in awe.

"Allan" at the sound of his name Allan turned towards Robin and then smiled slightly as he saw the look on Robin's face. Slowly Robin reached up to cup the side of Allan's face in his hand, then seeing no fear in his eyes he carefully leant in and gently bought their lips together in a kiss. It was soft at first, gentle, but feeling Allan responding to the caress of his lips Robin grew bolder and darted out his tongue to lick lightly at Allan's bottom lip. Tentatively Allan parted his lips, allowing Robin access to the soft warmth of his mouth. Robin's tongue gently probed, caressing Allan's tongue, inviting it out to play. Then slowly Robin ended the kiss and drew back watching Allan carefully for any sign of regret but seeing only a blissful smile on kiss swollen lips.

Allan’s eyes slowly flickered open as a second, larger hand reached for his chin and slowly turned his face back towards Guy. Moving very carefully Guy leant in for a kiss, going slow and giving Allan every chance to move away, Guy bought their lips together in a gentle caress. Realising that Allan wasn't going to object Guy moved his hand gently from the jaw to the back of Allan's neck and deepened the kiss as he reveled in the fresh taste of his new lovers mouth. Eventually they too ended their kiss and drew back. Then Allan dropped his eyes in embarrassment as Robin spoke, "that was hot!" Guy laughed at the release from tension and reached over to pull Robin in for a kiss completing the triad. This kiss was different to the previous two, these men had been lovers for several months and they were both aroused from kissing Allan and from watching as the other kissed him. This kiss was hard and passionate, tongues dueling and hands grasping as they gave in to their desire. 

As they broke off the kiss they turned to reach for Allan only to find him looking stiff and uncomfortable, "I should go" he stated and tried to move past Robin to get out of the bed.

Guy looked at Robin in horror unable to express his feelings at the thought that Allan didn't want to be with them but Robin knew Allan better, he could see the younger man's discomfort at the idea that he was intruding on the older men’s relationship. He searched for the right words and spoke sincerely and from the heart. "Why should you leave, we both want you here," gesturing to himself and Guy, "and you want to be here with both of us. Don't you?"

"Yes, but..." 

"No buts" Guy found his voice, "you want to be here, we want you here, stay." the commanding tone of the words was softened as he spoke a final word, almost pleading, "please."

Seeing Allan had ceased his attempts to leave the bed and was slipping down to lie in Guy's arms, Robin quietly stood up and quickly stripped off his outer clothes til dressed only in his under garments he lifted the covers and slipped into the bed, spooning up behind Allan.

Feeling Robin press against his back Allan broke off the kiss he was sharing with Guy. Turning so that he was lying on his back, looking up at his two lovers Allan saw the hunger in their eyes and knew that this was right. He knew that he was in the right place with people who loved him, people who he loved and no matter what anyone said, something which felt this good could never be wrong.

Smiling up at Robin he reached up for a quick kiss then he lay back and reveled in the sensation as two hands found the hem of his vest and crept under the fabric working their way up his abdomen to his nipples. 

While the hand on his right nipple gently tweaked and rolled the small bud sending ripples of pleasure coursing through his body, its owner closed his mouth over Allan’s with a deep and searching kiss that had him tingling from head to toe. Meanwhile the hand playing with his left nipple was gently dragging blunt finger nails over the swiftly tightening nub as its owner gently kissed and lapped at Allan’s neck just below his left ear.

Suddenly the hand on his right nipple was quickly withdrawn as Guy pulled back and sat up muttering "too many clothes" as he grabbed the hem of his own under shirt and swiftly pulled it off, throwing it from him as he reached for Allan's clothing to do the same. Allan gave a whimper of loss as Guy pulled back, but the sound quickly became a moan of need at the feelings invoked by Robin sucking gently on the sensitive skin of his neck. 

Realising what Guy was doing Robin agreed whole-heartedly with the sentiments and sat up to remove his own undershirt before moving to help Guy wrestle Allan out of his. Frustrated as his two lovers only got in each others way as they tried to remove his undershirt Allan sat up and quickly removed it himself before latching on to Guy's mouth and pulling him back down to the bed. Laughing Robin followed them down, hand splayed on Allan's abdomen to hold him still as Robin gently licked and sucked on his nipple, as the small nub rose to a peak with the strength of his arousal Robin bought his teeth into play, gently scrapping them over the nipple before tenderly nipping and licking the flesh.

Highly aroused by the moans from both Allan and Guy, Robin's hand began to wander down Allan's stomach til it reached the waist of his drawstring pants. Running his fingers along where cloth met flesh he looked up at the sound of twin breaths caught above him. Guy and Allan had stopped kissing and were watching avidly as his hand rubbed gently over the flesh above his waistband. Catching and holding Allan's gaze his hand dropped lower to cup the bulge in Allan's pants, pressing firmly and beginning to stroke him through the fabric.

A wicked grin crossed Robin's face as he looked up to see Guy and Allan kissing again, fiercely this time as it seemed they ere trying to devour each other. Slowly he worked his way down Allan's body leaving a trail of kisses down his abdomen til he sat between Allan's thighs and reached forward to loosen the drawstring and free his prize. He gently wrapped one hand around the silken length and began a slow firm stroke, running his hand up and down, being sure to run his thumb over the head of Allan's cock with every stroke. Totally absorbed now in what he was doing he didn't realize he had an audience and his lovers looked on in awe as he leaned forward and slowly licked across the head before opening his mouth wide to take in just the head. Keeping his lips tightly around the shaft he set up a slight suction while running his tongue through the slit and then down to follow the ridge joining the head to the shaft. Sweeping his tongue back over the top of Allan's cock Robin groaned as the taste of the first bitter drops of pre-come exploded across his taste-buds.

As Robin began bobbing up and down taking in as much of Allan's length as he could he used his hand, gripped around the lower length of the shaft to add to the sensations overwhelming Allan's power of thought. Allan looked up from the mesmerizing sight of his cock sliding in and out of Robin's mouth to meet Guys eyes and then their lips met once again but the kiss was broken off by Allan's need to breathe as his orgasm swiftly drew near. Guy held him close, tracing patterns across his chest as his eyes switched between watching Robin sucking Allan's dick and watching as his other lover writhed, flushed and panting in his arms. Suddenly Allan arched his back up off the bed and froze as his orgasm swept through his body, seeming to last forever before he collapsed back to the bed, limp and boneless, his body sated by the intense orgasm he had just experienced.

Guy looked up to see Robin finish licking Allan's spent cock clean and then move up the bed to lie between Guy and Allan before kissing him deeply, sharing with him the first taste of their new lover. 

"Please, I need you inside me" Robin murmured as they broke off the kiss.

Guy nodded and seeing Allan watching them asked "Allan, in the drawer there you'll find a vial of oil, can you pass it to me please."

After briefly searching through the drawer Allan found the vial and passed it to Guy. Fumbling slightly in his haste to sheath himself in his lover’s body he removed the stopper and poured a liberal amount of oil into his hand. Reaching down between Robins legs he spread the oil around the small pucker waiting there. 

“So beautiful,” he murmured as he gently massaged the ring of muscle, reveling in his lover’s responses as Robin groaned at the sensation, his knees drawing up almost involuntarily to give Guy better access. 

“More, Guy, Please, More” Robin chanted over and over at the sensations Guy was creating within his body. Guy circled the pucker again before gently pressing one blunt fingertip inside. Feeling Robin tense at the intrusion Guy stilled, the need to sheath himself in his lover strong, but not strong enough to cause him to hurt the other man. They could not often be together like this, so each time was like the first as they were virgin tight again.

Watching his lovers together Allan felt the overwhelming urge to touch them. Reaching forward he lay his hand on the quivering muscles of Robin's stomach and began rubbing soothing circles and leaning forward he started to whisper in Robin’s ear.

“Have you any idea how hot you look, laid out on the bed for us to use you however we want. Do you know how good your nipples look, all rosy and hard, pebbled in the cool air, can I touch them?” Suiting the action to the words he moved his had up from Robin’s stomach and started to roll the small fleshy nub between his fingers, tugging gently and feeling Robin arch up into the pull eager to feel more.

Robin felt the hot breath against his ear, the thick fingertip in his body, the gentle fingers at his chest, and listened to the words being whispered in his ear, telling him how good he looked and just what his lovers were going to do to him and his arousal ratcheted up even higher as he could only listen and feel and beg for more.

Feeling his lover relax Guy pushed in further, until his finger was fully sheathed and started a gentle pumping motion, pulling his finger out until only the tip remained embedded in his lover’s tight heat, then thrusting back in right up to the knuckle.

“He’s right you know, you look incredible, I don’t know if I’ll be able to control myself long enough to sink my cock into you. Just the feel of you clenched so tight about my finger feels so good, does it feel good to you, can you feel me, pumping my finger in and out of you, I can see it sliding in and out, and soon it’ll be my cock, filling you up so full, feeling so good.” Guy rambled on, barely aware of what he was saying, needing to share how incredible Robin looked and felt.

As the path became easier Guy added more oil to his hand before sliding a second finger into his lover’s body. With two fingers he now started a gentle scissoring, stretching the ring of muscle, preparing it to admit him into his lovers burning heat. Soon he felt the tightness begin to relax and he was able to add a third finger. After pumping a few more times Guy removed his fingers and moved into position between Robin's legs. 

Robin was still babbling, so far gone in arousal that he had no idea what he was saying, only that he needed more.

Allan moved to cradle Robin's head and shoulders while one hand continued to play with the panting mans nipples. Robin was so aroused now that he could barely manage coherent thought, but he knew how safe and loved he felt, held securely between his lovers. Guy slicked up his cock and began to press into his lover, holding still as the head popped through the ring of tight muscle, letting Robin adjust to the fullness within. As Robin relaxed into his lovers embrace he needed to feel his lover move and pushed down trying to take him further into his body. Feeling the movement Guy’s control began to crack and he thrust deep into Robin’s body. Soon the three were all moving together, striving to reach their release, Guy thrusting deeply into Robin’s body as Robin thrust down trying to take in more of Guys length with each stroke. Allan lay cradling Robins upper body against him whilst his other hand strayed to his own cock and began a swift, rough stroke that would soon bring him to his own release.

Robin came first, shooting up over his stomach and chest as his body arched up off the bed and held his position rigid above the bed as his orgasm racked his body. Guy followed, his orgasm pulled from him by Robin’s muscles as they spasmed around his cock and he came buried deep in his lover’s body. Finally Allan felt his own release hit, bought on by the sight of his two new lovers as they were both struck by their climax, his cum shooting out to mix with Robin’s on the exhausted mans chest, then one by one the three men collapsed to the bed, Guy having just enough sense to pull up the blankets over them as he fell to his left keeping Robin lying between himself and Allan. 

Without thought the three men settled, sated beneath the covers, arms and legs entwined so that it was impossible to tell where one man left off and the next began. Soon the only sound in the room was the deep and even breathing of three sleeping men.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed, reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
